1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a compression latch for selectively maintaining a panel or door in a closed position relative to a doorframe or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In many applications the need arises to selectively maintain a panel or door in a closed position relative to a doorframe or the like, while developing a compressive force between the door or panel and the doorframe. For example, when a gasket is used to provide a seal between a door and a doorframe when the door is closed, it would be desirable for the latch holding the door closed to provide a compressive force to compress the gasket between the door and the doorframe to effectively seal the any gap or seam between the door and doorframe. Latches that develop this type of compressive force between the door and doorframe are known as compression latches. An example of a known compression latch can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,935, issued to Robert H. Bisbing on Aug. 16, 1988, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The compression latch of U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,935 does not provide for a handle that initially kicks out to an intermediate position under spring bias without affecting the compressive force between the door and doorframe. The need persists in the art for a compression latch that has a handle that initially kicks out to an intermediate position under spring bias without affecting the compressive force between the door and doorframe.